In the manufacture of crankshafts, it is necessary to grind the crank pins of the crankshaft to the proper dimensions on a grinding machine. To ensure that the grinding operation is terminated as soon as a desired dimension is reached, during the machining operation the crank pin must be continually checked, in particular with regard to its diameter and roundness, within the scope of an in-process measurement method.
Roundness and/or dimension measuring devices for in-process measurement of crank pins during a machining operation on a grinding machine are known.
One disadvantage of known measuring devices is that a high level of wear of measuring components occurs in use.